wwevideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackass in the House
(Stone Cold is annoucing who got eliminate from last week) Cold: Last week 20 contestants were in this very ring, but one of them didn't follow the rules of Tough Enough. That man was Zuthor, Zuthor thought it was ok for him to do what he did and for that he been eliminate in the very first episode of Tough Enough. Starting this week, I will not take any childish actions from the other contestants. Triple H: Are you ready for the second challenge? (Tough Enough intro plays) Cold: In today challenge the contestants will not know what to do. I will give a hint to them later on in the show, but here's a hint to the fans that are watching Tough Enough "Canoe". The contestants will be in groups of 5, all of them have to participate in the following challenge. (Triple H is shown in a room when he sends someone to call Jo to his office) Triple H: Jo I notice a few things about you: #1 - You don't like to contribute in any of the challnge, #2 - other contestants have said you left your mess in their rooms, and #3 - You are not Tough Enough. The reason why I brought you here is because the trainers and I have decided to eliminate you from the faulity. (Jo packs up when Jack walks in and pushes him to the floor) Jo:What was that for? Jack: I did not saw you there. Jo: Oh really then I was magically invisible. Jack:Don't start! (Jack is ready to fight when one of the trainers come in) Trainer: who started this? Jo: (looking at Jack with a stare) Jack: I was in my room when Jo put his hands on me Jo: WHAT!!! that's a complete lie, I was packing my stuff when Jo push me to the floor. Trainer: Is this true? Jack? Jack: Alright, it was me who started it, but he's too weak to fight back. (Triple H walks in and he notices something is not right) Triple H: Why are you still here, shouldn't you be somewhere else like leaving right now. Jo: Yes, but I was getting my stuff. (Commerical break) Stone Cold: Contestants are you ready for the next challenge? Contestants: Yeah!!! Stone Cold: All of you will be divide in groups of 4, but have 5 in each team. Here how it goes: Team Blue, Team Green, Team Red, and Team Black. (The contestants look at each other) Jack: I wonder who will be in my team. (Stone Cold looks at him and put him in Team Red) "Last week the contestants have to complete a challenge to win immunity, whoever won the challenge had a choice to take the immunity or face someone in the ring" "What will today prize be?" (Commercial break) (The teams are picked and are really to canoe) Stone Cold: (Hold a timer, and shout get set GO!!!) Order Continue to show Stone Cold: Looks like we have a tie, Team Black and Team Blue. Since the challenge is a tie, choose the member you want to climb up this mountain one time and find the flag on one of the trees. Team Black: We have decide Team Blue: We decided too (Team Blue is in the lead to find the flag, but Team black is following them) *Commercial Break* Stone Cold: we have a winner for this challenge, it is Team Black who won this challenge. (One contestant is mad that the team couldn't win the challenge) Category:Tough Enough